To Warm Your Heart
by HazyDesire521
Summary: KagSess. Sessy needs a nanny for Rin and he finds it in Kagome. But with plenty of obstacles from outside forces and confused emotions, will these two ever grow to love each other?
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha (wish I did Sesshomaru) but I do own my own created characters. (Sorry to anyone who's thought of these new names and used it in their own stories…Thankx Kuramasgal for helping me with the plots when I got stuck lol)

(Flamers accepted gracefully)

'Indicates thoughts'

"Indicates words"

**To Warm Your Heart**

The daffodils were blowing lazily in the wind. Whispering the promise of many fair days. Two young women lied in the shade of the old maple red. It provided a place of serenity and tranquility where they could talk without being interrupted.

"Lady Kagome…LADY KAGOME! Please hurry my wife has been poisoned in the fields. She is terribly ill a-a-and the poison is spreading, we need your help!"

Kagome sighed and rose from lying on her back to a sitting position on the soft grass. She turned her head from Sango, the demon exterminator, to the middle-aged village man.

"I'm coming…make sure your wife is in a comfortable position and put a cold cloth on her forehead to help keep her cool."

"Yes priestess." The village man bowed and hurried to his wife with a worried expression on his face. The whole village had come to rely on the strange young miko and her friends for protection ever since they defeated Naraku. It wasn't strange to see the hanyou Inuyasha and the fox demon Shippo playing with the village children every odd day. When someone wanted help they called Sango or Miroku…whichever they could get to first. When it came to healing their first choice was the young and beautiful Kagome and then the old priestess Kaede.

'This was the most danger we've experienced in weeks. The days drag on so very slowly. The only other excitement is the day of Sango's birth that is in few months.' Kagome thought as she absently stood up and brushed off her blue jean shorts and picked grass off her yellow tank top. 'It was obvious that Miroku and Sango would someday end up together. I always knew they would. Without his deadly wind tunnel, the hentai monk Miroku is no longer a pervert. Since his desire for the continuation of his legacy went away, he's been concentrating on Sango. He promised her no more womanizing which has led to her pregnancy.'

"Um Kagome, don't you have get going? That village woman is in trouble"

"Gomen ne", Kagome said softly while blushing, "I was just thinking. I'll get going to Kaede's right away." The beautiful miko turned on her heels and walked off in the direction of Kaede's hut for medical supplies. Sango sat up and chuckled at the retreating back of her dear friend and sister. She watched until she could no longer see her over the hill and went to find Miroku.

"My lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin, the small and frail human who was now 10 years old stared at him with curious and questioning eyes that begged to be answered. She had been picking flowers for him in the Western Land's garden since he had left her alone hours earlier. Now that he was done with his work she ran to him with the beautiful and velvety roses she had clumped together and wrapped her thin arms around his waist and buried her face in his stomach. When she didn't receive an immediate pat on the head in return she looked at him to find he was deep in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said it even softer and quieter this time but Sesshomaru heard her anyway. His expression softened and he patted Rin on the head. He gently took the flowers and said tonelessly, "For me?" Rin gave a delighted nod and ran to pick more flowers leaving the solemn taiyoukai alone with his thoughts.

FLASHBACK

"_**My lord, forgive me for the intrusion but the Lady of the East has sent you a very important letter marked urgent." Sesshomaru outstretched his hand and the guard dropped a tangerine smelling envelop into it. He stood there silently until Sesshomaru willed him away. The guard glanced at his lord's perfectly elegant form over the desk one last time before leaving out the perfectly carved maple wood door and down the stairs away from his private study.**_

_**Dear Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you still rule alone in that palace of yours. How long has it been since the great Inutaisho died? He left you the whole Western Lands to your lonesome expecting you to be a great leader and politician ruling with a beautiful mate at your side. That has yet to happen. Although your lands are apparently in control and so are your people. I advice you to take a mate or we shall step in. Your father was a dear friend of mines and I hate to see his expectancies to go unnoticed as if he never expected them. So my dear Sesshomaru I, Kaitari, Lady of the Eastern Lands have decided that you shall wed my youngest daughter, Anisha, who has just turned 110. She shall be the perfect mate for the 120- year old taiyoukai. This will unite our kingdoms making us the largest kingdom and you and the beautiful Anisha will rule side by side. I will give you two years time to find your own mate. In the meantime I'm sending Anisha over to live there for the time in between your wedding. She will become accustomed to your world and palace. Place her in your most honored guesthouse, preferably by your very room.**_

_**The Lady of the Eastern Lands,**_

_**Kaitari**_

"_**Ikaturo come in here now." Ikaturo the guard silently came into the room dreading what his lord would say. "Tell Heitaru to take this speech to Kaitari, the Lady of the Eastern Lands, with no questions asked and no excuses made. Tell to her that I wouldn't mind her daughter living here but she shall not have a room close to mine but shall have one in my most honored guestrooms. "Yes my lord" Ikaturo meekly took the letter from his lord's hand, bowed, and then rushed to Heitaru to deliver the message.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ahhh…LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin was shouting at the top of her lungs, startling the taiyoukai out of his thoughts. He withdrew Tokijin with a swift _shhingg_ and turned in the direction of Rin. She was running in circles with her hands over her messy black hair that was pulled into a short ponytail on the side.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's raining!" He allowed a small smile and a soft chuckle to escape his cold hard expression before snatching up Rin and taking her to the entrance to the Eastern wing.

"Go change your clothes Rin. You humans are more likely to catch a cold in wet clothing"

"Yes my lord!" chirped a delighted Rin and she spun around and ran into the room directly across from the taiyoukai's room with her hands outstretched zooming in a weaving pattern. He smiled at her retreating form.

"My lord" said a guard and he bowed low.

"Speak Ikaturo."

"Yes…well…Lady Anisha is here. Apparently they sent her a little after they sent the original letter my lord. Where shall I prepare her room?" The taiyoukai let out a short sigh mixed with a groan and told Ikaturo to place her in the room at the farthest end of the Eastern wing. He walked up the stairs to his private study silently cursing Lady Kaitari to the very depths of Hell.

* * *

first ones done...u dont have to review if u dont want 2...i k im askin a lot right now 


	2. The Reasons

the next chapter, review if u want to make me happy despite this depressing event lol

* * *

"Just let her get some rest and she should be fine in a few hours." The middle-aged villager thanked her profusely and tended to his wife. Kagome gave them a tender smile, gathered her supplies, and began walking back to Kaede's hut. When she was halfway there someone called her.

"Kagome!" It was her lovable hanyou Inuyasha. He raised a left clawed hand in the air and moved it sideways so she would see him. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead; of course it wouldn't be hard to spot him in his fire rat haori. His right arm was wrapped around the waist of Kikyo, his dead lover.

'Two years ago me and Kikyo had made a deal with one another and came to an understanding' Kagome thought as she redirected herself to walk towards the happy couple. 'We both said we loved Inuyasha and he loved us both. He couldn't decide between us and went out of his way to save us both and even sacrificed himself so we both would live. Luckily Miroku saved him from death, a fate not even Kikyo wanted to see despite her efforts to drag him the hell with her. We talked and decided that Inuyasha should stay with Kikyo because of his promise to her even though we both agreed he would be better for me since I was still alive.'

"If you walk any slower Kagome, Kikyo and I will be dead! Hurry up!" His voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts but only long enough for her to walk faster.

'We decided that I would also keep my promise to Inuyasha and stay with him. Kikyo would be the one to bear his children and live like an ordinary woman until she could no longer find souls and eventually die. I would join Inuyasha as more than a friend but less than a mate and take care of him and his children. That way I would also feel as if we were together instead of him and Kikyo. We sealed the deal with apologies and acceptance and forgave all the arguments and desires to kill between us. It was so funny to see Inuyasha have a pitiful look on his face when I caught them together but after awhile we finally explained it to him and he came to terms with it and agreed.'

"Hello Kikyo, Inuyasha…I was just on my way to Kaede's hut. Why don't you join me?" Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, together, made their way to the old priestess's hut.

* * *

"Sessh-chan!" Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. It was that annoying wench Anisha again requesting his presence.

"Sessh-chan," came a pathetic whiny voice, "you haven't dined with me since I've been here! It's been three weeks! Come and eat with me and that pathetic-oops-I mean lovable child Rin." A growl rose up from his chest. He knew Anisha hated Rin. When Rin came to her with flowers she picked them up and either ate the heads off or threw them back in her face but only when she thought he wasn't looking. Rin was depressed these days and begged Sesshomaru to let her be with him at all times despite the fact that Anisha was there too.

'I can't let Rin be this unhappy. She needs a new tutor since Anisha drove away Natara. I can't let her be wild around my palace without any knowledge anymore. She is growing fast and needs to be taught a lesson about the world. I would teach her myself if I was not so busy.'

"Sesshomaru!" Her earsplitting scream made the taiyoukai leap from his chair, overturning it in the process. He ran to the door and opened it just as she was about to yell. He restrained from grabbing her because of two reasons. One was because she liked it and two is because she was the heir to the Eastern Lands. He observed her with disgust. She had golden hair with wide bright orange eyes and thin lips painted bloody red. She wore a white and yellow kimono full of suns.

"I will accompany you today, but only because Rin is there as well." Anisha frowned but then brightened thinking she would get that brat out of her Sessh-chan's mind at the dinner table.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's wide smile was enough to make Sesshomaru stay at the table. He sat at the head of the long table and Rin sat to his left. To his disgust, Anisha sat on his right. Anisha ate every piece of food seductively trying to entice the lord but he wasn't even tempted. The only time he looked at her was to tell her to stop playing with her food when she pushed around a piece of rat youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you please take me to the garden today?" Rin looked at her lord pleadingly.

Anisha snorted a grunt of annoyance and looked at Sesshomaru with pleading orange eyes. "You still haven't shown me any part of the castle, less your bedroom. I hear it's elegant."

He looked at her for a second and then stood up and walked to the door, "Come Rin we shall go to the gardens."

* * *

again review if i want (please do)


	3. Kagome Captured!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them...STOP REMINDING ME runs off crying

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Come quick! Lady Sango is in labor!"

The day had finally arrived after a grueling three months. They had waited for it since the day they talked under the old maple red three months ago. Kagome ran as fast as she could to Kaede's hut. When she got there she was met with Sango's cries. She knelt beside the shaking form of Sango and held her hand tightly.

"I'm here Sango. It's okay. Take deep breaths and breathe." Sango panted trying to get air into her lungs and cried out when another contraction hit her. Kikyo was fetching water and other things and Kaede was outside calming Miroku and keeping Shippo from checking in on Sango.

"Here hold my hand Sango. It'll help." Kagome winced as Sango squeezed her hand from another contraction.

'If this goes on for much longer I won't have any bones in my hand.' Kikyo rushed in with the water and gently dabbed Sango's face with the damp cloth, soothing the heat a little bit. Sango let out another long wail and tears streaked down her face.

Inuyasha and Miroku came in with worried expressions on their faces just as the blood began to leak from Sango. "GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Kagome. Kikyo stood up and pushed them outside. From the pale looks on their faces the women were sure they wouldn't try to come back in for a while.

Another contraction hit her and she yelped in more pain. "IT'S TIME!" yelled Sango. The baby started to crown and Kagome yelled for her to push along with the contractions.

A few moments later Sango's beautiful baby boy was born. "Sango! You did it! It's a boy!"

Kikyo wiped the blood from the baby and cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped it in a pretty blue cloth that Kagome brought from her time around the baby and handed him to Sango. Kagome grabbed another clean cloth and dipped it into the water to wipe Sango's forehead with.

"You can come in now guys" Kagome called. Miroku and Inuyasha cautiously entered the hut. Miroku immediately went to Sango and smiled at the pair, Sango weakly smiled back.

"What shall we call him?"

"What do you think it should be? How about you pick the boys and I'll pick the girls."

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's forehead at the thought that Miroku would even suggest Sango have more than two children. Everyone except Sango that is who replied, "Ok…we'll name him…Ramichi."

"An excellent idea Sango." He kissed her forehead and smiled at their newborn son.

'Today is going to be a happy day. I'll spend all the time I can with Sango and Ramichi.'

"Lady Kagome! Please hurry. We've found a young girl in the fields. She looks badly injured. Come quick!"

Kagome sighed, 'What problem does people have with me thinking these peaceful thoughts!'

* * *

"Rin stay here, I won't be gone long."

"But where are you going my lord?" If it had been anyone else who asked Sesshomaru would've just ignored him or her but this was Rin. She needed an explanation.

He was going to go meet a demon that said that he had found the perfect mate for him. He said that the demoness was a beautiful silver haired girl with violet eyes. She was at least 100 years old, not that he would take her on site but he wanted to at least meet her and let her meet Rin before taking her to his palace. He was losing time. He had a little more than a year and a half left.

"I'm going to find a mate Rin. Someone who will teach you and take care of you." Rin's eyes shone and she nodded happily and went to pick flowers in the field that he would leave her, Jaken, and Ah Un in. Sesshomaru left the clearing and went to find the demoness.

* * *

Half an hour later he found her. She was indeed pretty but her manner was another question. Instead of addressing him like a lord she scoffed him off like he was nothing but a foot soldier. After the comment about her being more valuable than him he promptly ended her life.

'Too bad for her.' He thought smugly. A few seconds after the though, a smell invaded taiyoukai's nose.

'That's Rin's blood!' his senses screamed. The demon lord took off in a flash towards the clearing where he left her.

* * *

Kagome rushed into the clearing with her bag slung over her shoulder making sure the straps didn't lift her white t-shirt too high and didn't snag any of her raven black hair. That would hurt! She sat down her big yellow bag and knelt beside the girl. There was a dead demon beside her.

'This little girl must've put up some fight.' Kagome checked her pulse, 'good she's still alive.'

Kagome pulled peroxide and a cloth from her bag and applied it to the little girl's wounds.

'This girl looks strangely familiar.'

Kagome put away her supplies and heaved on her bag and then lifted the girl bridal style and made her way to the village, stopping only to take a rest when her arms got tired.

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the clearing Rin was gone. 'But I smelled her blood. What's going on here.'

While Sesshomaru was thinking Ah Un landed near their master. "Ah Un tell me what has happened here." Ah Un gave a growl and looked at the dead demon.

'Demons must've attacked and Ah Uh must've tried to drive them away. But…where's Rin?'

Sesshomaru got a whiff of a light scent of lavender mixed in with Rin's scent of lily flowers. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at the thought of Rin being kidnapped and ran at lightening speed to catch up.

* * *

Kagome watched as the little girl slowly opened her eyes in her arms. "Where am I…who are you…where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's eyes started to tear up. (Just realized it rhymes a little lol)

'Lord Sesshomaru…this is his human ward! Oh no! He'll come to look for her. But I can't just leave her injured. I have to heal her.'

Kagome set the young girl down and told her to stay still. Rin whimpered but stopped as she watched in amazement as Kagome used her miko powers to heal her wounds. "When you get home make sure that you get lots of rest ok?" Rin gave a short nod and wiped her eyes with her fist and then smiled a toothy grin.

'I hate using my miko powers. They always leave me so exhausted.'

Kagome's bag slipped off her shoulders and landed on the ground. She decided to just pick it up by the strap instead. She got up and told Rin to wait for Sesshomaru and she started to run as fast as she could toward the village. She didn't want to be around when Sesshomaru came. Unlucky for her Sesshomaru was right behind her.

Sesshomaru, seeing Kagome with Rin last, ran and grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. Her yellow bag flew to the right while she, herself, flew to the left and landed on the base of a tree.

Kagome gave a yelp of pain and stared at the taiyoukai's blood red eyes with her own fearful eyes but only for a second before she grew angry and said "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THROWING PEOPLE WHEN YOU WANT TO!" Sesshomaru's response was to draw Tokijin and raise it to her throat. He silently lifted it and prepared to plunge it into her.

"My lord wait. She saved Rin. Please don't kill her" Rin's gentle voice awakened him from his blood lust and he backed away from Kagome and sheathed his sword.

"Thank you for saving Rin" Sesshomaru said quietly. He turned to her and took a good look at her. She was human. A good-looking human with raven black hair that was as long as her back and beautiful hazel eyes. She had on strange attire that was short and revealed many things that should be hidden with a kimono. It was white and green, a weird combination, and it was a two-piece showing a small amount of flesh in the middle.

'This wench is the girl who travels with my half brother Inuyasha. She is strangely very knowledgeable. Rin needs a teacher. I'll take her back with us.'

'What is he thinking?' Kagome thought as she fearfully watched him. She silently got on all fours and tried to crawl away before he grabbed her by her shirt and ordered Ah Un to carry Rin away.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA HE-!" Before she could get it out he knocked her out and she slumped on his chest with her eyes closed. He took off with Ah Un and Rin in tow towards his palace.

* * *

review pleaz


	4. Bonding Moments

Disclaimer: ...i dont wanna be sued.

* * *

Kagome woke up on a bed with silky blue satin sheets. On the headboard was a symbol carved into it. The symbol was a dog. She surveyed the rest of the room. Near the door was a dresser made with hard wood that had an elegant look to it. There was a door leading to a balcony made of white wash marble. It was beautiful with a never-ending view of the Western Lands.

There was a knock at the door. The guard Ikaturo came in cautiously. "My lady," he bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his chamber."

"If he wants me he should come HIMSELF and you can tell him that. I won't have anyone just come and get me and besides he owes me an explanation!" Kagome crossed her arms firmly across her chest and stared the guard down before Ikaturo muttered, "Yes my lady" and left. Moments later the taiyoukai himself came into the room.

"Ikaturo says that you request me to come myself" His face was plain but his voice had an edge of annoyance to it. "This impudence is not allowed in this Sesshomaru's land. You shall obey my rules and come when called is that understood?"

Kagome gave him a long hard look and said, "I'm not some servant that you can push around. I'm my own person and can do whatever I want. I have my rights." They had a stare down before Kagome finally averted her eyes away from the taiyoukai's steely glare. Sesshomaru gave a satisfied smirk.

"Why am I here then?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You are here to be Rin's care provider. If you helped heal her I'm sure you can keep her out of danger. I want you to teach her all you know and keep her safe is that clear wench?"

Kagome's face now turned to stare him in the eye. Her hazel eyes showed a small spark of red fire as she in turn gave him a steely glare but hers promised death.

"Look if I am to stay here YOU are to call me by my REAL name. It's not wench, baka, baby, or anything else you can come up with. It is Kagome. It isn't hard to say now say it with me KA-GO-ME!" When she was done her face was flushed and she was breathing hard.

Sesshomaru's face was plain and unmoving but his thoughts were deeply amused.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kikyo, who was sitting beside him, noticed. "What is it my love?"

"I don't know. I thought someone called my name."

"I didn't hear anything. You must be hearing things."

"Yeah maybe you're right." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo and settled his back onto the tree behind them. "We'll have lots of pups Kikyo. A family I never had and a chance to be a normal woman…for you of course." Kikyo giggled at that comment and sighed against him.

"If I am to be a normal woman Inuyasha, pups just can't appear out of nowhere. They have to be made." Inuyasha held a glint in his eye.

"We'll let's go home and make some." Inuyasha gently lifted Kikyo up and led them to their hut besides Kaede's.

* * *

Miroku held his hands over his ears. "Miroku that's not helping" yelled an angry Sango. "Go get one of those pa-ci-fiers that Kagome brought from her time! Make sure it's washed off in hot water!"

Miroku sighed and grabbed one of the blue 'pacifiers' and went to the heated water bucket outside. He dipped it in for a while and then came back in and was about to stick it in Ramichi's mouth when Sango slapped his hand.

"Make sure it's not too hot. You don't want to burn the Ramichi's mouth do you?" Miroku sighed again and blew the 'pacifier' and then stuck it into Ramichi's mouth. Ramichi sucked it and soon grew content. Sango smiled at him and then handed him to Miroku.

"Here you hold Ramichi. He's calm now." Miroku held Ramichi in his arms and smiled down at his first-born son. Sango stood up stretched. "I'll be back Miroku. I have to finish the wash and get the vegetables from the garden."

Sango walked towards the door and turned around 'he was born to be a father.' She smiled again and then left to do her chores leaving Miroku rocking Ramichi to sleep.


	5. A Day In The Gardens

Disclaimer: stop torturing me!

* * *

"Where do we go for lessons?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. She was slowly adjusting to the thought of teaching Rin. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth and gave Kagome a long hard stare.

"You are to give her lessons promptly after breakfast in my private study."

"Which is…?"

"Which is the stairway down the hall by your room. Go up the stairs and that's the only entrance to the study."

'Wow that's pretty secluded.'

"Why is there only one door?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" That shut her up. They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace. That is until the door slammed opened to reveal a VERY ticked off Anisha.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME BREAKFAST WAS READY!" Kagome and Rin both held their hands over their ears to shield them from Anisha's earsplitting yells. "AND WHAT IS THIS FILTHY HUMAN DOING HERE? WHO IS SHE?" She asked accusingly.

Sesshomaru stared coldly at Anisha. "This filthy human is here to teach and take care of Rin. Something that you drove Natara away from and you refuse to take upon yourself to do."

Although it was meant to be a stab at Anisha, Kagome slightly felt it 'filthy human? I shower and bathe everyday!'

"Let's go Rin. We need to start your studies. I think we'll start with math." Kagome took Rin's hand and guided her out the dining hall and went to take Rin to Sesshomaru's private study.

"So my lord how is breakfast today?" Anisha purred.

"Acceptable, enjoy it alone. I have matters to attend to." Sesshomaru rose from the table as Anisha pouted.

"But Sessh-chan you're leaving your most honored guest alone to eat. You have to keep me company. Remember you have less than a year and a half to find a mate and you'll be mine." Sesshomaru gave a grunt and headed to his private study.

When Sesshomaru got there he found Kagome making incredible progress with Rin's math. Sesshomaru watched them for a bit and then settled down at his desk and worked on treaties, agreements, and requests from his people.

Sesshomaru was so involved with his work he didn't realize that Rin and Kagome had already taken a break. Rin was leafing through one of her favorite books only stopping to ask Kagome how to say a word or ask what it was. Kagome was staring intently at the demon lord and studying his features. He was cold that was true but he seemed kind-hearted underneath it all. He kept a human ward for crying out loud! Kagome noticed how his streaks on his face complimented his face and placed it in a heavenly glow. Kagome shook her head to force herself not to stare at him. This caused Rin and Sesshomaru to look in interest.

"Is something wrong with your head Kagome?" Kagome stopped and blushed a deep crimson when she realized all eyes were on her. She was about to explain when a deep shriek interrupted her.

"SESSH-CHAN!" It was Anisha who had finished with her breakfast. "SESSH-CHAN, COME SHOW ME YOUR LOVELY GARDEN!"

At the sound of garden Rin immediately perked up. "Okaa-san we go to the garden too, ne?"

"Yes Rin we can." Kagome smiled broadly at Rin for calling her mama.

'So Rin sees Kagome as a mother figure eh?' Sesshomaru allowed a smile to come across his stone hard face which Kagome didn't notice and said, "let's all go to the garden then."

Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and an unhappy Anisha went out to the garden together. Rin started plucking out flowers and handing them to Kagome to make into a wreath while Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Anisha sat under the shade in silence watching the energetic bundle of youth.

When Kagome was done with the flower wreath Rin plucked it out of her hands, gave her more flowers, and gave the wreath to Sesshomaru saying Kagome made it for him.

Kagome blushed 'Wait why am I blushing? I don't like Sesshomaru…do I?"

Sesshomaru watched with amusement as Kagome blushed. It increased his pride to know that he could affect her that way. Anisha was red in the face and VERY mad at what she saw.

Rin tugged on Kagome's hand. "Come okaa-san and help me pick the best flowers for Lord Sesshomaru's wreath."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He didn't want her to go and leave him with Anisha. Kagome held a mischievous grin on her face and said, "Of course Rin. I think Sessh-chan and Anisha need some time alone." She winked at him and then left with Rin to pick flowers.

'That wench!'

"Oh Sessh-chan!" Sesshomaru turned toward the annoying female demon and looked at her in disgust as she tried to move closer as discreetly as possible.

"Sessh-chan, don't you think that we need to start knowing each other better? We might as well start now. You have yet to find the right demoness and surely you don't plan on mating with that human wench?" A devilish smile appeared on her face "or maybe you do. Just think of how your name shall be tarnished at the thought of taking a human wench as a mate. Talk has already begun about your human RIN," she said in disgust.

"You will not speak about Rin in that way. She is a more honored guest then you shall be and as long as I'm alive she's allowed to stay and live in this lord's castle. You are to treat her with the utmost respect do I make myself clear?" said Sesshomaru in such a cold voice that made Anisha shiver.

Anisha scooted away from the cold taiyoukai and watched the humans with disgust. 'How can he like those humans over me? I'm a beautiful demoness who is also PRINCESS of the EASTERN LANDS. I shall write a letter tonight. Mother shall hear of this!'

Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk away. "My lord where are you going. You promised Rin you would play in the garden with Rin!"

"I shall only be a moment, Rin. I have matters to attend to and will be out again in a little bit."

"Ok my lord. Rin and Kagome shall make lots of wreaths for you!" Kagome blushed again at the thought of always making the taiyoukai presents. Sesshomaru invisibly smirked and gave a short nod and went into the building.

"Ikaturo!" The guard turned to his lord with a startled expression on his face and awaited orders. "Spread it around the castle that no letters of Anisha's are to be sent anywhere unless I say so. Bring all her letters to me and tell her you've sent them is that clear?" Ikaturo replied a yes and left to tell all the guards and messengers the news. Sesshomaru stared at him a little longer and then turned to return to the garden.

* * *

"Miroku! Come quick Ramichi is cooing!" Miroku rushed over and looked at his child in his lovers arms.

"He's adorable Sango. He has your beautiful hair." Ramichi gurgled and smiled at Sango. "And he has my irresistible charm!" Sango hit him with her free hand and cooed along with Ramichi.

Miroku watched them from the floor and had the sudden urge to have another child. He stood up, grabbed Sango's other hand, looked deep into her eyes and said, "Sango my love, will you consider bearing another child of mine?"

Out of old habit Sango smacked him across the check. She kissed it apologetically and then said, "Well you'll have to wait a few more days. We still have Ramichi to take care of." Miroku grinned sheepishly and stared at his son with pride.

* * *

review...if u want


	6. A Strange Night

review

* * *

Kagome was in Rin's room tucking in the little girl. Anisha had long since huffed down the hallway fuming that a 'human wench' should get a room closer to Sesshomaru's than hers while she had to go to a different wing in the East. Rin was snoring a little and Kagome kissed the small girl on the head.

'She reminds me of Shippo' at the thought of her little kit Kagome started to tear up. Sesshomaru was at the door watching them with interest and his mind churned in confusion as he watched Kagome cry.

"Kagome what is wrong?" A shiver rose up in Kagome's spine and she turned to Sesshomaru with surprise and then happiness. "What?" She really was a confusing creature.

"Nothing. It's just that…it's the first time you've actually said my name!" Sesshomaru looked more confused as ever that Kagome would be pleased with him just because he said her name.

'She's so easy to please…like Rin.' He stepped away from the door and left to go to his room across the hall.

Kagome checked around to make sure everything was in order and then shut off the light and cracked the door just in case. She went into her room a couple doors down to change into her sleepwear only to realize they were in her bag and her bag was on the road where Sesshomaru threw her.

She sighed and went to the dresser hoping against hope that the taiyoukai would have enough sense to provide his captured guests with clothes. To her surprise there was dozens of kimonos, undergarments, and sleepwear to please a queen. Kagome picked out a silky pink nightgown and set it on the bed.

She pulled off her blue jean shorts and threw them to the floor. Next she took off her green t-shirt and tossed that along with her shorts. She was about to put on the nightgown when Sesshomaru walked in.

"AHHH GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Sesshomaru observed her form. She had on lacy green undergarments. His eyes traveled down her body and observed her curves.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Kagome blushed even harder and desperately tried to hid her nearly naked form with the short nightgown.

"Apparently nothing." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Kagome's pride was blown to bits. She was still sensitive about that subject. For years she had compared her unshapely body to Kikyo's and always came to the conclusion that she would never have a figure. Sesshomaru's statement confirmed it.

Sesshomaru didn't let it show or let her know, but it bothered him that she grew sad when he said it. He continued on as if he didn't notice.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow you will teach Rin about flowers and herbs in the garden. Put on your sleepwear and get some sleep." Sesshomaru turned on toe not awaiting her response. Kagome looked at where he looked with sadness and then slowly nodded. She put on her nightgown and then crawled into the silky sheets and fell asleep in an instant. She was exhausted.

Sesshomaru went to bed, regretting his harsh words to her for unknown reasons.

* * *

Inuyasha stared worriedly out the window towards the woods.

"What is it my love?" asked Kikyo.

"Kagome hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried. She left early this morning to heal that little girl. I'm afraid a demon's attacked her."

"Don't worry about Kagome. She is a touch girl. She saved me along with herself when we were both stuck in a cave (a/n just saw that episode). If she acts as she always has, she's probably off healing someone else she met on the way here."

"It shouldn't take her all day should it? It's really late."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Go to sleep my love."

'Kikyo's right. Kagome can handle herself.'

"Goodnight Kikyo." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on top of her head. Kikyo snuggled in deeper and fell fast asleep.

'I hope your okay wherever you are Kagome.' A couple minutes later Inuyasha also fell asleep.

* * *

Miroku tossed and turned trying to sleep but found he couldn't. It wasn't Ramichi's cries that disturbed him so what could it be? Miroku finally cracked an eye open and stared in the surrounding darkness. Sango was pacing the floor with Ramichi in her arms. Ramichi was sleeping soundly and clinging to his mother's clothes.

"Sango what's wrong?"

Sango stopped her pacing and stared at Miroku. "I'm worried about Kagome. Haven't you noticed she's been gone an awful long time?"

"Don't worry about Kagome, Sango. She's fine. She's a very strong young lady." Sango sighed. "Now stop your pacing and come to bed." Miroku patted the spot by him.

"Ok Miroku." Sango put Ramichi down on his blanket near Kirara and lied down next to Miroku and together they fell fast asleep...until Ramichi woke them up that is.


	7. Realizations

again review

* * *

Inuyasha stretched out his legs and arms and tried to blink away sleep. Annoyingly, the sun had sought to end his wonderful night with Kikyo by directing its brilliant gaze straight into Inuyasha's eye. Inuyasha rolled over to avoid the direct sunlight. A scent caught Inuyasha's demon nose and he gave it a sniff.

"Inuyasha come get your breakfast." Called Kikyo.

'So that's what I smelt.' Inuyasha rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked outside to their fire. He sat down on the soft grass and Kikyo ladled some soupy substance into a bowl.

'Boy what I wouldn't give for ramen right now…Kagome.'

Inuyasha stared at his bowl and then slowly started to drink it.

"What is wrong my love. I know something is troubling you so tell me what it is."

"Well…I'm still worried about Kagome. She hasn't come back yet."

"Do not worry about her. She is a strong woman Inuyasha. Let her go wherever she wants. She will be fine. You need to eat Inuyasha."

"Feh, I'm a demon I don't need to eat as much as you humans," Inuyasha said but ate anyway.

'Kagome where are you?'

* * *

Kagome pushed her food around on her plate. She wasn't feeling very hungry. The words from the night before had shocked her to the core. His words were so…painful. It was so hard to explain how they affected her.

'Why did he say that? Why did he have to make me feel this way? Am I really that ugly? Stop it Kagome stop it! Don't listen to what some arrogant, stupid, rude, albeit handsome, and graceful, and…just listen to myself. Oh who am I kidding I'll never be worth anything. I think I'm starting to go crazy,' Kagome glanced up to notice Sesshomaru staring at her. She blushed and ducked her head back down to her food as her face began to heat up, 'Great I bet he can read minds too. He's probably thinking what an idiot I am. Oh and I'm blushing too. This is just great, Kagome, just great. Now I'm even talking to myself.' Kagome blushed even harder, determined to keep her interest on the food that she wasn't eating.

Sesshomaru watched the human miko blush as she stared at her food. 'This Kagome, she's a curious creature. What bothers me is that…she invokes…unfamiliar feelings within me. This is unacceptable.' A loud gulp interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Anisha with disgust. She was gulping down her food and glaring at Rin. Rin watched her with amusement.

"What do you want you wench!" Anisha said with a sneer.

"Anisha, you will refrain from using such language in my household-." Before Sesshomaru could say anymore Kagome jumped in.

"DON'T **EVER** TALK TO RIN LIKE THAT. SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HER THAT WAY! LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE THE WENCH AROUND HERE. YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH SESSHOMARU ON YOUR OWN. YOU HAVE TO HAVE_ MOMMY _COME AND MAKE YOU MARRY HIM!"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up. How did she know about his arranged marriage? Anisha was about to open her mouth to say something but again Kagome interrupted.

"NO WAIT! I'M NOT EVEN **DONE**. YOU COME IN HER SCREECHING LIKE A BANSHEE EVERY MORNING WITH YOUR _OH SESSH-CHAN_ CRAP. IT MAKES ME WANT TO GAG ON MY FOOD. NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT AND NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!"

Rin crept up slowly to Kagome and tugged her arm. "Let's go okaa-san. Let's continue our studies."

Kagome was panting hard and glaring at Anisha. She looked at the little girl on her arm and softened. "Alright Rin let's go." She allowed the young girl to lead her out of the room and up to Sesshomaru's private study.

* * *

Needless to say Sesshomaru was impressed. He wiped his mouth and quietly left a stunned Anisha with her mouth gaped open at the spot where Kagome once stood.

Sesshomaru walked into his study to find Kagome teaching Rin Math.

"Kagome, didn't I make it clear last night to teach her about the flowers outside while the weather is still good?"

"You sure did fluffykins." Kagome muttered under her breath. She didn't know if Sesshomaru had heard her or if he did he was just plain ignoring her. Preferably she hoped he didn't hear her since uttering such a word would get her killed. She was just so wrapped up about the Anisha thing and about how Sesshomaru had cut her down with a few words.

"Rin start going outside with a guard. Kagome stay here with me." Rin looked at her lord with a confused expression her face. Then she brightened.

"Ikaturo! Come to the garden with Rin!" She left the room without a backward glance.

Kagome gulped from the floor where she was sitting and looked at Sesshomaru's form towering over hers.

"How did you know about my arranged marriage?" he said in a low growl. When she didn't answer him he grabbed her by her neck and lifter her up off the ground.

"I…I read your letter on your desk when you left yesterday…I'm sorry. Sesshomaru…I...I can't breathe!" Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the ground and she started to choke and take in large gulps of air.

Kagome looked fearfully into Sesshomaru's eyes. He was staring at her coldly. She shuddered under his gaze.

'I-I don't want to stay here any longer. I need to leave. I need to get away. If I stay here I'll only die. Inuyasha, you usually save me at times like this…where are you now?'

* * *

"Sango have you seen Kagome? I miss my Okaa-san so very much." Shippo looked at Sango with general concern. He really wanted his mother back. It was only an afternoon and two days that she had been gone but that was too long for him. Surely she would've taken him with her if she were going to another village for healing?

"I don't know Shippo. She will be back soon. I'm sure of it. She probably just had a delay because she had to heal someone else." Sango was also missing Kagome. She was like her second family…other than Kohaku. They had long ago found Kohaku with no memory. When he began to remember Sango he begged her to leave him alone so he could sort out his feelings of what happened. She sadly agreed and told him that when he was done to come live with her and Miroku at the village. He agreed and left with his hand over his head.

"I'm worried about her Sango. I'm going to go find her."

"Now wait a minute Shippo. You have to believe in Kagome. She has grown strong since the old days. She can care for herself. She'll only think you don't believe in her if you go after her. Tell you what. If she doesn't show up tomorrow we'll go to the next village and see what's up ok?"

Shippo gave a short nod and left to find Kirara. Miroku walked outside with Ramichi in his arms and held him out to Sango.

"I think he needs a change," he said with his nose scrunched up.

Sango gave a short laugh and took Ramichi from him and went inside to clean him up.

* * *

...ya


	8. Kagome Where Are You?

review please

* * *

A swift movement of a red haori rippled the quietness in the forest. The dog hanyou stopped and sniffed the ground trying to catch a scent of her delicious lavender smell. How he missed her so. To have her yell at what a baka he was when he asked naïve questions or to be sat by her when she was ticked off. He missed her a lot and didn't want to let her go. No matter what Kikyo said he had a feeling she was in danger. He stopped on a little patch with a horrified expression on his face. 

'Kagome's backpack.'

* * *

Kagome stayed a long way from Sesshomaru. She had now grown frightened of him…maybe not frightened…more like intimidated. His show of strength in his study was more than enough to tell her not to mess with the great taiyoukai. She watched him from the corner of her eye where she was sitting in the flowers with Rin. Ikaturo had long since left to his post and Sesshomaru was watching them. Anisha had not come out because she didn't want to feel the wrath of Kagome again. Not anytime soon anyway. 

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome and Kagome shyly lowered her eyes. How she loathed him! She wanted to go home but didn't want to just leave young Rin by herself again to be taunted by Anisha. But she really needed to get home! She hadn't been home in two months, much longer than she promised her mother. She would just have to explain that she had been captured…yet again.

Kagome let out a soft sigh that caught the attention of Rin. "Kagome can you please tell Rin a story? Rin really wants to hear your voice. You've been quiet since you've came to join Rin."

Kagome gave Rin a gentle smile, "Gomen ne Rin. I'll tell you the story about Snow White."

As Kagome's soft voice soothed Rin into a calm and gentle state, the taiyoukai moved closer to the pair. The very sound of her voice was enticing him forward. Her light blue kimono with flowers all over it complimented her hazel eyes. He silky black hair cascaded down her back and covered her thin shoulders. How he longed to wrap his arms around her slender form.

'Stop these thoughts' Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to clear them. When he refocused, Kagome had stopped in mid-sentence with a gapping mouth and Rin was smiling at him.

"Rin I will tell you the rest of the story later on, maybe for a bedtime story. Come we'll study the flowers and I'll show you all the parts of plants." Rin unwillingly got up from sitting and followed her teacher to another part of the field.

'Sesshomaru is scaring me. He's been acting very weird lately. He isn't acting like the time at his study but…differently.'

* * *

Sango was sharpening Hiraikotsu near their small hut, making sure to keep an ear out for Ramichi's shrill cries. 

"Hello Lady Sango."

"Why hello Lady Kikyo.

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well Sango I was wondering if you've seen Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since I came back from the village center. I was shopping for things around the house and when I came home he wasn't there."

"I thought I saw him go into the forest a little while ago. Not sure where he is right now though." Sango said thoughtfully, putting a dainty finger to her chin.

"Thank you Lady Sango." Kikyo bowed and left to her house. She grabbed her bow and arrows from the inside and went to the forest. She had a good feeling where Inuyasha was. If he was so bent on finding Kagome she, his wife, might as well help him in his search.

* * *

Shippo sucked on his lollipop while lying back on a sleepy Kirara. She gently meowed and settled in a comfortable position for her and Shippo. She fell asleep but had her ears perked for movements and her nose was ready to smell danger. 

Miroku came by the two and stopped. "What do we have here? Shippo I thought you went to play with Hannah a little bit earlier?"

"I did but she had to go after a couple of minutes. You know how demanding her father is of her."

"Yes, I see. Well, Shippo, Kirara, do you want to help me tend to the garden?"

"Sure Miroku. Wake up Kirara let's go play in the garden!" Kirara woke up and gave a soft mew and padded behind Miroku and Shippo on their way to the garden.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's yellow bag. The straps were ripped and there was a slash in the middle. It looked as if it had been pillaged. He didn't smell any blood that smelled like hers so he calmed down a little. He examined her contents. All the ramen was gone and her clothes were slashed to bits. 

'I found her bag…but where is Kagome?' Inuyasha sniffed around the area. Different smells were mixed in the air but one caught his interest and made him release a deep growl in the depths of his throat. There was only one person that had that scent.

'Sesshomaru.'

* * *

review 


	9. A Kiss For Kagome

hey everyone its coming along nicely. in the next chapter is a new chapter no ones seen before cause i thought that kagome's event (if u've read it before then u k wat happens) was too short so i'm lenghtening it. ya...read on and review.

* * *

Many smells still lingered in the air making Inuyasha confused as to which direction they took. Fear was rising in his chest. Any minute now the smells could disappear in the wind and he wouldn't be able to find or save her.

'Kagome…I promised I would always protect you and look what happened.' Inuyasha hadn't realized he was standing still while he thought these words. He looked around, sniffed for danger and smells, and started to run deeper into the forest.

* * *

'He wasn't gone that long. I should've caught up to him by now. Where is he?' Kikyo walked softly and swiftly through the leaves noticing how the sun was setting. 

'I must find him before it becomes dark.' Kikyo's breathing became labored as she walked on. A soul collector swooped down and brought a dead maiden's soul to her. It gave her the strength to keep going. She said a silent thank you to it and wished it to find souls faster so she could catch up.

'I'll find you soon Inuyasha. You and I, husband and wife, shall find Kagome together. I shall be by your side forever.'

* * *

A shrill cry rang out in the hut. Ramichi was crying once again. Sango picked up a 'pacifier' from the bucket full of hot water taking in air as shock rose through her. She blew on it and stuck it in Ramichi's mouth. The baby contently sucked on the 'pacifier' and soon fell asleep. Sango went back to hanging up the wash while she watched Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara work in the garden. She smiled to herself as Shippo floated into the air and dumped water on Miroku. Miroku chased Shippo around the garden before Kirara moved in the way and tripped Miroku onto a patch of dirt. 

'Boys.'

* * *

Miroku was trying to show Shippo how to take care of a garden. He handed Shippo a watering can and said, "Now fly up and sprinkle it all over the flowers and vegetables." 

Shippo flew up and started to sprinkle the water. The can became too heavy for him to hold any longer and he accidentally dropped the whole thing on Miroku. Seeing the water logged monk, Shippo started to laugh hysterically. Miroku chased him around and around the garden.

"Kirara, help me!" Kirara let out a soft mew and stepped in the way of Miroku making him fall flat on his face into the dirt.

Miroku sat up and wiped the dirt from his face and spit out the dirt in his mouth. He gave out a sigh and looked up as Sango started to laugh. A smile lightened his face and he too started to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing and woke up Ramichi whose pacifier fell from his mouth. Everyone stopped and walked over to Ramichi and tried to calm him down with a flurry of magic tricks, baby talk, and the help of a furry tail.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Western Lands. It was time for bed. Kagome tucked Rin into bed and told her the last of Snow White. Sesshomaru watched her again from the doorway. Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and walked toward the door. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru and turned to pick up the toys in the room. She took her time until she figured he'd be out of the room. She stood up and went to turn off the light. He was still there! 

She turned off the light and hesitantly said, "E-Excuse me."

Sesshomaru sidestepped but continued to follow her into her room.

Once inside she turned to him.

"I'm sorry for looking at your letter Sesshomaru but it was right there. I won't do it again!"

Sesshomaru looked at her once more. She hesitated and then went to the dresser and picked out a nightgown.

"I'm going to change. Goodnight."

Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes until she was almost into the bathroom. He grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. He got closer and closer.

'What is he doing? Oh my gosh he's not going to kiss me is he!" Kagome's face showed panic and Sesshomaru frowned on the inside.

"Don't let it happen again. We'll talk more in the morning. I tire of you."

Kagome was angry at what he said.

"YOU TIRE OF ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME AND TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM AND FORCE ME TO STAY HERE AND-"

Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss that was rough and quick. He turned and walked out the room before he could think about what he had done.

Kagome stared stunned after him. She was very confused. What just happened? Why did he kiss her? Confused she slipped into her nightgown and contemplated if she should get into bed or not. Since that incident…she didn't want to go to sleep. She quietly slipped out of her room and padded down the hallways in her bare feet.

'I'm so confused. How, why…I don't know what's going on!'

In the middle of her thoughts she bumped into a broad figure. She hesitantly looked up to see the amused face of the well-known guard Ikaturo.

"Lady Kagome. Where are you going?"

"Oh…um…I was just taking a walk. I need to clear…my thoughts."

"Forgive me for my questions Lady Kagome. Have a good night."

Kagome wandered through the hallways and finally came to an opening. Its many flowers were bathed in the moonlight. She stared transfixed at the beautiful serenity of it all. In the center was a fountain that flowed with sparkling water as the lilies floated on it. Water sprouted out of the top by a marbleized dog's mouth. Kagome's mouth dropped in awe at the beautiful trees and flowers that outlined a small swing. As if on instinct, Kagome's feet guided her there. She sat on the oak swing and gently began rocking, letting her mind wander over what happened. As her thoughts became heavy, so did her eyes. She gently laid down on the swaying swing and fell asleep. Her nightgown blew in the wind and her hair fluttered around her face making her look like an angel.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and fell to the ground exhausted. It wasn't so much from running all day but from worrying and stressing. He couldn't go on. 

'Just be safe Kagome, at least for today. I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru.'

* * *

Kikyo's breath was becoming more and more labored. She had been walking for hour's non-stop. Two soul collectors dropped two more souls into her. 

'I will find you soon Inuyasha.'

Kikyo forced herself to press on. She would rest when she caught up with her love.

* * *

review please 


End file.
